


Poor Onigiri

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Furuba Fanfiction, Originally For Fans Basket, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honda-san comes home from work early one day and to her surprise, Yuki also home early, hanging out with Shigure. She and Yuki have been going out for 1 week now. Poor Tohru Honda overheard Yuki and Shigure's conversation...and they were talking about none other than herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izzy Benivides](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Izzy+Benivides).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does! ^^
> 
> Please Read and Review and Comment!!!

Tohru's P.O.V.

whew! Another day of hard work completed, and early too...You'd be proud of me mom. Tohru thought this as she entered the home she has been sharing with the handsome Sohma 'brothers'. Tohru was exited to spend some time with her new boyfriend (whom she has known for a year now) Yuki Sohma (prince charming)! She even bought him a sweet gift for when he got home.  
Tohru giggled in anticipation, but stopped short when she heard Shigure talking. On the phone? No...Shigure would never take a phone call serious enough to carry out a conversation. So who was he conversating with?  
As Tohru drew near Shii-san's office door, she could easily hear what he was saying. And he was talking to whom?  
"Shiigure, me and Tohru..." Yuki's voice spoke and Tohru blinked and stopped her eager hand from touching tthe door handle. Was Yuki in that room, talking to Shigure? And about her nonetheless! Is this wrong to eavesdrop mom? No, it involves me, so I am able.  
"Why Yuki? You know how much Honda-san admires us. She is even in love with you!"Shigures voice giggled.  
"Yes,but Shigure, I am not shure I truely can love her back.I love her but I cannot give her what she needs. Especially with this curse and all...Sex, kisses, hugs, or even gentle touches can malfunction." Yuki's sad tone carried to my ears.  
And I froze to the spot, my eyes wide and glistening from tears that were forming.  
"Oh...but Yuki, don't you see? Our little Tohru loves you regardless of the curse!" Shigure sang.  
"You know this, Shigure, she has needs that must be fullfilled. She denies it, trying to be selfless, but she needs touch. I am incapable of giving her that touch. I cannot be with her any longer." Yuki said.  
Tohru's vision blurred, then went sideways. She gasped, then couldn't breath. Poor Tohru clutched the gift she was going to be giving Yuki later, after dinner, to her chest.The sweet necklace with a nezumi zodiac pendant dug into Tohru's palm, drawing unnoticed blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bearing with me! Love to all Onigiri's!


End file.
